Tomorrow
Amanda Schull as Kirk Acevedo as |guests = Barbara Sukowa as Emily Hampshire as Demore Barnes as Amy Sloan as Xander Berkeley as |co-stars = Murray Furrow as Dr. Lasky Andrew Gillies as Benjamin Meranda as Samuel Susanna Fournier as Lieutenant Rowan Dwight Ireland as Reporter Alex Loubert as Spearhead Soldier Alex Spencer as Sick American Man Justine Campbell as Sick American Woman Brianna Andrade-Gomes as Teenage Street Girl Rothaford Gray as Captain Frank Whitley |previous = |next = }} " " is the ninth episode of Season 1 of 12 Monkeys. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on March 13, 2015 on Syfy. Synopsis Cole finds himself in 2017 at the height of the plague. Out of options, Jones faces an impossible choice to replace the Core.http://uk.ign.com/tv/12-monkeys/1 Timeline 2017 James Cole walks through a town in Chechnya. He hears Cassandra Railly's voice and sees her being interviewed on television. Cassie says the healthy people should come to he CDC facility in Baltimore to help in research, adding that the Atlanta CDC is closed. 2043 At the Temporal Facility, Katarina Jones tells her staff that Jonathan Foster's cure for the plague is worthless because he has found a cure for a previous mutation of the Kalavirus and that the virus has mutated twice since then. She adds that Project Splinter needs Spearhead's power core. At Spearhead's headquarters, José Ramse tells Elena that Jonathan Foster cured the wrong virus. Elena disagrees, saying that she saw it happen in the lab. José tries to explain that Foster has started a cult, just as Deacon did with West VII. Ramse is worries because Cole is stuck in the past. 2041 Cole and Ramse through woods, hungry and out or nearly out of ammunition. They discuss going to Florida. Hearing a shot, the find a group of men with a recently killed deer. They decide they can overwhelm the men. The men turn out to be Marcus Whitley and other soldiers from Project Splinter. Cole and Ramse are captured and taken to an unidentified building. 2017 Cole finds a quarantine area and demands entry because he is an American and uninfected. Soldier see his "VII" brand and he is admitted and taken to a U.S. Army officer who tells him a helicopter is waiting to transport him to an airport. 2043 On the front porch of Spearhead's headquarters, Whitley tells his father they need to talk. Inside the building, José tells Elena they have to hurry. They are interrupted by Jonathan Foster. Outside, Whitley talks to his father about trusting him instead of Foster. Inside, Ramse is handcuffed to a table while Elena tries to convince Foster that they have not done anything wrong. Foster says that the only reason he allowed Ramse to return was for Elena and her son. He accuses Ramse of being at Spearhead because Jones sent him. Ramse denies that. Foster is called out of the room with his troops and José asks Elena if she remembers how to pick a lock. 2017 Still in Chechnya, Cole hears Cassie, on television, announce the opening of a new quarantine zone in Manhattan. 2043 Foster finds Jones in his office. They begin another useless conversation about who is right and who is wrong. Jones says she will have Spearhead's power core. 2041 At he Temporal Facility, Whitley beas and interrogates Cole and Ramse until Jones orders him to stop. She tells Cole she has been waiting for him. 2017 In a crowd, Jennifer Goines tells women that men have forfeited the world. She claims women will make what men could not. She refers to the Army of the 12 Monkeys but then speaks of he number thirteen. A soldier escorts Cole to Cassie's office at the CDC in Baltimore. Cole and Cassie embrace. 2043 Katarina and Foster continue their conversation. Foster compliments Katarina. She responds that he forgot that she was also a mother and shoots him in the heart. Outside, Whitley's father orders two of soldiers to guard the gate then shoots them in their backs as they walk toward the gate. Inside, Elena frees José from his handcuffs as shots are fired. The couple and their son duck. 2041 Jones plays the recording of Cassie's voice: "The plague starts with Leland Frost. The true architects of the plague — They're watching me. I'm running out of time here. ...is among you. Please, Cole." Cole refuses to believe that he is the Cole referred to in the recording. Jones shows him the splintering machine an assures him that the plague is not through mutating and that he is the key to stopping the virus. As Jones speaks the attack on Spearhead in 2043 is shown. Cole refuses. 2017 Cole is surprised that they did not stop the virus in Chechnya. He reminds Cassie that she had said a cure was possible. She responds that she had to try. Cassie collapses and Cole calls for a doctor. 2043 After the power core taken from Spearhead is installed at Project Splinter, Jones orders a startup. While unobserved by others, she burns the evidence that Foster had cured the current mutation. In a remote area of the temporal acility, José and Elena talk. She again re-assures him that Foster had already solved the problem. José says Foster was obsessed and Elena responds would do anything for her mission and that she possibly is doing what she's doing for herself. 2017 As Cole support Cassie, she wakens and asks if he found the Red Forest. She then remembers that he does not know about the forest yet. She tells him he can not change the path he is on and gives him a piece of paper, telling him it contains an address and to always keep it with him. Cassie says that she does not want to die alone. Cole assures her that she is not alone. Cassie dies in Cole's arms. 2043 Jones retrieves Cole. He tells her that he watched happen again and that he lost Cassie. 2041 Cole knocks out a guard and escapes from his cell at the Temporal Facility. Ramse refuses to go with him and alerts the guards. Ramse tells Cole that he has to try to reset the past. 2043 Ramse tells Cole that a lot has happened while he was splintered. Ramse, now that he knows he has a son, wants Cole to stop splintering because he does not want to lose Elena and Sam. Cole says he must go on. He points out that Sam is already as good as dead. Production Notes Gallery 109Recap1.png 109Recap2.png 109Recap3.png 109Recap4.png 109Recap5.png 109Recap6.png 109Recap7.png 109Recap8.png 109Recap9.png 109Recap10.png 109Recap11.png 109Recap12.png 109Recap13.png 109Recap15.png 109Recap16.png 109Recap17.png 109Recap18.png 109Recap19.png References ----